SasuNaru Song Ficlets
by Short-Anime-Lover
Summary: So a friend of mine is trying to help me get over my writers block, and so, every day, she sends me a song from my playlist to write a small story about my favorite pairings. These will be mostly SasuNaru, with other pairings in the background. Or if a song just rings out another pairing, I'll do that. We'll see if this helps me!
1. It's a Small World After All

Hey everyone! So, as you might have read, I'm trying to get over my writers block that I'm currently in. So as a result, I'm gonna try for writing song based fics. Some will be really short, others may be really long. It just depends on what my mind comes up with for the selected song. Also, some of the little ficlets may get an actual story if I deem them worthy, or if someone wants me to continue or expound it them.

Anyways, without further ado, here's the first song!

* * *

1\. It's a small world after all

Two 16 year old boys glared at each other from across the room on their beds. They never got along real well in class. The blond was all smiles and laughter, the bluenette glares and frowns. They didn't know each other very well, but were now forced to share a dorm room. The headmaster had had enough of their fighting and arguing, so he put them together to hopefully get them to work together.

Two 23 year old men stood across from each other in a small office. The blond held his hand out, large grin on his face, to the bluenette who glared at anything that passed by. The blue haired man looked down at the hand for a second before lifting his own hand to shake it, a small smile on his face. "Never thought I'd see you again after graduation, dobe."

The blond man's face lit up brightly at the small smile the man offered. "Well, it's a small world, after all." A smirk worked its way onto the men's faces at the words their old headmaster always told them when they were still in high school.

"Yes it is."


	2. Can you feel the love tonight

So this one is really short. But also, really sweet. At least to me. I figured I could upload this one now since it was pretty easy... Or at least quick to type.

* * *

2\. Can you feel the love tonight - Elton John

Two men danced slowly together on the floorboard in the middle of a great hall. One wore a black tux with his hard dark blue hair spiked to perfection, the other had blond hair that could not be tamed and wore a white tux. Their friends surrounded the two newly weds dance to their first song. Many were surprised at the blond's choice for the song that was chosen, but upon closer inspection of the new couple, they knew no one could've picked a better song for the duo. Just by looking at how close they were, and the small smiles on their faces, they knew the song was true with those two.


	3. Overrated

I'm kinda proud of this one. This is one that I may, eventually, expound on. I just like the feel of it. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

3\. Overrated - Three Days Grace

A moonless night settled on a small village of cast out ninjas. Silence ruled the night, even as several shadows moved out towards the edge of the village. They all of one mind, to leave the village that could no longer give them what they needed.

 _The older people of this village were starting to not make any sense to the younger people. The teens would ask questions, and the answers they received were not what they needed. Problems were starting to arise from what the older generation had done, and was left for the younger to deal with and figure out with answers that could not help them._

The shadows finally crossed the boundaries of the village. They all stopped for a couple minutes to look back on what they were going to leave behind. Slowly, they turned away and looked to the vast lands before them. Eyes glanced at each other, fear, curiosity, and determination shining in all their eyes. One of the ones in the back looked at his friends nervously, his blue eyes shifting from one shadowed person to another until landing on a pair of dark eyes next to him. Blue eyes filled with confidence as the teen next to him reached his hand out to grasp his. With a final, decisive nod, the two turned their back on the miniscule village. The group of shadows started on their way, to find what they were all looking for.


	4. Matchmaker

4\. Matchmaker - Fiddler on the Roof

A mop of blond hair paced back and forth in the music room, sheet music in hand. He was waiting for two of his friends to hurry and get there so they could practice. He had to question why he let his friend, Sakura, convince him and his friends to join the school musical. They were performing Fiddler on the Roof. He got the part of Hodel, his friend Kiba had the part of Chava, and their friend Shikamaru got the part of Tzeitel. He honestly had no clue as to why girls didn't get these parts, but didn't dare argue when he saw Sakura and Ino start to turn into Medusa when Kiba had started to complain. The three boys shut up quickly and accepted their parts, Shika's words of 'troublesome' ringing true.

The door slammed open, Kiba stalked in, dragging a muttering Shikamaru.

"What took you guys so long!" Naruto complained, putting the instrumental cd on, and setting it to the song they were going to practice.

"Shika fell asleep in class and I had to try to get his lazy butt up and moving." Kiba grumbled, taking out his own sheet music, glaring at Shikamaru, who slowly retrieved his own music from his bag.

Naruto glared at their friend to, but that's just who Shikamaru was. The only thing he woke up for was to play chess, or go on a date with his girlfriend, Temari. Shaking his head, the blond hit 'play' on the small cd player and started his lines for 'Matchmaker'.

Unknown to the three in the music room, Temari, Sasuke, and Shino stood outside, listening through the door which hadn't closed all the way. At first, they had all been stunned when they found out their respective others had joined the school musical, but later found out that their English teacher would pass them in their class if they performed in it. And knowing those three, they needed a way to pass that class they were failing.

((Just to make this easy, I'm going to write this next part in script writing. Sorry if you guys don't like it! ALSO! I will skip to different parts of the song so it goes a little faster…))

(Italics are the three outside the room, commenting to each other.)

Naruto: Well someone has to arrange the matches, young people can't decide these things themselves.

Sasuke: … We can… right?…

Shino and Temari:... yes?

Naruto: … Look through your book, and make me a perfect match!

Sasuke: *cockes an eybrow* Aren't I his perfect match?

Temari: *smacks Sasuke upside his head* Only because no one else can stand you.

Kiba:...I'll bring the veil, you bring the groom, slender and pale!...

Sasuke and Temari: *looks at Shino*

Shino: *pushes his sunglasses up*

Shikamaru: *to Kiba* I thought you just had your eye on your books?

Sasuke and Temari: *snickers*

Shikamaru: *to Naruto* And you have your eye on the Rabbi's son?

Naruto: Well we only have one Rabbi, and he only has one son. Why shouldn't I want the best?

Sasuke: Because I'm better than him, dobe.

Shikamaru: *to Kiba* … He's handsome, he's young! Alright he's 62…

Kiba and Shino: *shivers*

Shikamaru: *to Naruto* Did you think you'd get a prince?

Naruto: Well I'll find the best I can!

Sasuke: Damn straight! *proud smirk*

((Normal now))

Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba started on their last few lines, still not having noticed the three people outside the door listening to them.

"So, bring me no ring, groom me no groom, find me no find, catch me no catch, unless he's a matchless match!"

The CD stopped after the song ended, and the boys let out a breath. "Again?" Naruto asked about to hit play again, but the sound of a certain bluenette's voice stopped him.

"Would being asexual count as being matchless?"

"Sasuke!" A streak of blond flew through the room, slamming into the taller boy who easily caught him in a hug.

"What are you all doing here!" Kiba's voice rang out as Shino and Temari walked through the door, effectively avoiding the two hugging teens.

Temari let out a small scoff at the dog loving boy as she made her way towards Shikamaru. "We heard you got dragging into the musical this year. We wanted to know if it would be a disaster with all your howling."

"WHAT!" Kiba exclaimed, anger and embarrassment turning his face into a tomato.

"Kiba," came Shino's quiet voice, instantly calming the brunette down as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Shino! They're being mean to me!" Kiba pitifully whined. All but Shino laughed at the boy's childish outburst. Shino looked down at his pouting boyfriend before giving him a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry, love. I love it when you howl. Especially at night when we're alone." The bug lover whispered just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Gross! We don't need to know that, Shino! God!" Naruto exclaimed, clamping his hands over his ears. Sasuke chuckled at his own boyfriend and tightened his hold on him.

Shikamaru sighed at his friends' antics as he leaned his head onto Temari's shoulder. Sometimes their arguing was troublesome, but right now it allowed them to not to have to practice their music, which the lazy boy was grateful for. Part of him wondered if he should just do his English assignments, and save himself from the torture of being in the musical. Thinking about all the long papers that would need to be written made him think otherwise.

The friendly atmosphere between the six students was shattered quickly as the door opened with a bang. A girl with bubblegum pink hair came rushing in with an annoyed Gaara and Neji following her.

"What are you three doing here! You're interrupting their practicing!" Sakura yelled at Temari, Shino, and Sasuke.

"Well sorry for their presence making practice bearable." Naruto grumbled, even as he wriggled out of Sasuke's hold.

Temari glanced at her younger brother and his boyfriend quizically. "What are you two doing here?"

Gaara looked up at his sister, his normal glare in place. "Sakura wants me and Neji to get the measurements for these three so we can start making their dresses they need."

"What!?" Naruto and Kiba shouted. Shikamara merely lifted an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean we're gonna have to wear dresses!" The two loud boys exclaimed, rushing towards the pink haired girl.

Sasuke, Shino, Temari, Gaara, and Neji were trying hard not to let their laughter be heard as they watched the scene before them. It seemed that this musical will most definitely be worth watching this year.

* * *

... I have no regrets for writing this! I may actually write the full story for this one! It sounds fun so far! What do you all think?


End file.
